Tal Vez Es Amor
by Lia Collins
Summary: Em uma noite comum, Dean analisa seus sentimentos por Castiel e chega a uma grande conclusão.


**Título: **Tal Vez Es Amor

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel, Songfic

**Advertências: **Yaoi e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **NC-13

**Completa: **[x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Em uma noite comum, Dean analisa seus sentimentos por Castiel e chega a uma grande conclusão.

* * *

><p><strong>A idéia para essa songfic veio à minha cabeça ontem enquanto eu tocava no violão "Talvez Seja Amor" de Afonso Nigro. À medida em que via a letra e relembrava a música, eu fui notando como ela parecia com Dean e Cas. Então, com preguiça de procurar "Talvez Seja Amor", que eu sei lá onde está, eu peguei meu CD de Chayanne e comecei a ouvir "Tal Vez Es Amor", a versão original de "Talvez Seja Amor". E percebi que ela parece ainda mais com Dean e Cas, então resolvi fazer a songfic baseada nela. Espero que gostem. PS: tirem os espaços do link para eles funcionarem, pois sem os espaços, o não exibe os links.<strong>

**Link para baixar "Tal Vez Es Amor": http: / www. 4shared. com / audio / ItSeMNl3 / 06_Tal_Vez_Es_Amor . htm **

**Link para baixar "Talvez Seja Amor": http: / www. 4shared. com/ audio / aEGZ83i6 / AFONSO_talvez_seja_amor . htm**

* * *

><p>No se decir lo que me gusta de ti<p>

**Não ****sei ****dizer ****o ****que ****eu ****gosto ****em ****você**

Algo me mata, pero me hace vivir

**Algo ****me ****mata ****mas ****me ****faz ****viver**

Tal vez es amor

**Talvez ****seja ****amor**

A noite havia chegado na pequena cidade onde Dean e Sam estavam por causa de mais uma caçada. Os dois garotos estavam em suas camas no quarto de motel onde se hospedaram. O moreno dormia a sono solto, mas o loiro estava no meio de uma crise de insônia. E ela tinha um nome: Castiel.

Es tu mirada, o es tu forma de estar

**É ****seu ****olhar ****ou ****seu ****jeito ****de ****ser**

O la tristeza que me da si te vas

**Ou ****a ****tristeza ****que ****me ****dá ****se ****você ****se ****vai**

Tal vez es amor, quizás

**Talvez ****seja ****amor, ****quem ****sabe**

Em seus pensamentos, ele tentava definir o que realmente sentia pelo anjo. Aquele olhar intenso de quem penetrava na mais funda parte de sua alma, o jeito ingênuo e inocente de ser, a tristeza que ele sentia quando o moreno se ausentava.

No se por que todo me sabe a ti

**Não ****sei ****porque ****tudo ****me ****lembra ****você**

Una palabra, un verso, una canción

**Uma ****palavra, ****um ****verso, ****uma ****canção**

Es un misterio de mi corazón

**É ****um ****mistério ****do ****meu ****coração**

Que no me quiere ni contar a mi

**Que não quer contar nem a mim**

E ainda tinha o fato de tudo ser motivo para o Winchester se lembrar o anjo do Senhor. Seja um hambúrguer, que ele descobriu a pouco tempo que Castiel adora, ou um sobretudo que ele visse em alguma vitrine, ou até mesmo quando ele olhava o céu e o via azul e brilhante como os olhos do anjo.

Vivo contigo

**Vivo ****contigo**

Es el sueño que yo tengo siempre

**É ****o ****sonho ****que ****eu ****tenho ****sempre**

Vivo contigo

**Vivo ****contigo**

No encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir

**Não encontro outra forma melhor de viver**

E para completar haviam os sonhos, ou melhor, o sonho. Quase toda noite, o sardento sonhava que vivia uma vida normal, com cônjuge, filhos e até um cachorro. Nesse sonho, ele não via Sam, muito menos Bobby. Era apenas ele e sua família vivendo em uma bela casa. Uma família feliz. A diferença, era que a pessoa com quem ele estava casado não era uma mulher, nem ao menos era humano. Seu cônjuge era Cas e ele não achava aquilo nem um pouco estranho, pelo contrário, estava feliz, como nunca havia se sentido. Nem com Cassie, Lisa ou qualquer mulher com quem ele se envolveu. E mais, ao acordar, ele era acometido por uma paz incomensurável e um grande sorriso tomava conta de seu rosto. Tudo isso, todos esses fatos, só podiam significar uma coisa.

Yo no sé si es amor por ti

**Eu ****não ****sei ****se ****é ****amor ****por ****você**

Me temo, me temo que sí

**Temo, temo que sim**

Ele estava apaixonado. Como nunca tinha estado antes. Castiel o fazia sentir coisas que nenhuma mulher havia o havia feito sentir antes. Quando estava diante do anjo, suas mãos ficavam geladas, suas pernas tremiam, seu estômago parecia se mexer como se houvessem borboletas nele e ele sentia uma alegria imensa, uma vontade de sorrir que, às vezes, não conseguia controlar. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele estava certo do que sentia por Castiel e tinha a impressão, por causa das invasões constantes de seu espaço pessoal, entre outras coisas, que ele sentia o mesmo. Como o moreno de olhos azuis era tão inocente, talvez não fizesse ideia do que estava sentindo, então cabia a ele explicar. E era o que faria agora.

Ele se sentou na cama, pegou seu celular no criado-mudo e ligou para o número do anjo. Assim que ele atendeu, o loiro falou:

-Cas, você pode vir aqui? Preciso falar contigo. Eu estou no quarto 35 do motel Noites Celestiais, que fica no Arizona.

-Estou aqui, Dean. Porque me chamou? - respondeu o anjo, já a metros do caçador e ainda com o telefone nos ouvidos.

Dean sentiu todas aquelas sensações novamente. E, mais uma vez, o sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto. Ele guardou seu celular, gesto que o anjo imitou, se levantou, ficando ainda mais perto dele e, olhando nos belos olhos dele, explicou:

-Nós precisamos conversar, Cas. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<br>**


End file.
